


Pas de Sissonne

by VenerediRimmel



Series: Storie Originali SLASH & FEMSLASH [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, School Dances
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una ballerina è una ragazzina eterna. Mentre lei si è trasformata in una donna. Clarissa è cresciuta, si è formata, e la danza può restare soltanto una passione. Clarissa lo sa. Ma non importa. A lei basta il pensiero che possa ballare e che possa farlo assieme a Dalila, in quelle ore pomeridiane, nei giorni dispari della settimana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Sissonne

  
**C** larissa e Dalila sono nomi di ragazze eleganti, il cui destino nella vita è diventare ballerine della scala, o di qualsiasi corpo di ballo che valga la pena essere nominato. E in questa storia, si dà il caso, che esse lo siano. Danzano da sette anni, e diciassette è la loro età. Clarissa e Dalila sono amiche da sempre, con un sogno in comune da stringere forte tra le loro mani.  
Clarissa è certa che Dalila diventerà bravissima e famosa. Perché Dalila è bella col suo corpo aggraziato e magro. Clarissa è certa perfino del fatto che per lei, invece, sarà tutto un po’ più difficile, se non impossibile. Da un anno dal suo sviluppo, infatti, quelle forme piene e quelle curve abbondanti mandano in frantumi i suoi piani: una ballerina che si rispetti è graziosa, delicata, femminile. Una ballerina è una ragazzina eterna. Mentre lei si è trasformata in una donna. E ora è troppo tardi sperare di essere una Wendy per un qualsiasi Peter Pan: nessuna seconda stella a destra e poi dritto fino al mattino. Clarissa è cresciuta, si è formata, e la danza può restare soltanto una passione. Clarissa lo sa. La maestra Lea non gliel’ha detto, non ancora, eppure sa che arriverà presto il momento. Ma a Clarissa non importa. A lei basta il pensiero che possa ballare e che possa farlo assieme a Dalila, in quelle ore pomeridiane, nei giorni dispari della settimana.  
Sdraiate sul ventre, a tentare di mantenere piedi e bacino ancorati al parquet, mentre altre cinque ragazze del gruppo eseguono gli esercizi in diagonale, Clarissa guarda Dalila con profonda ammirazione, come sempre. Perché lei con quel seno appena accennato, come il bocciolo immaturo di una rosa, e quella pancia piatta e lunga, il suo fondoschiena tondo e sodo, teso ora e ristretto in se stesso, riesce perfettamente a mantenere quella posizione. Le gambe sono piegate, ma sia con la punta che con il tallone dei piedi riesce a toccare perfettamente il pavimento, così come col suo bacino. Clarissa, invece, ha soltanto le punte a sfiorare il pavimento. Il bacino contratto a spingere verso il basso, come i suoi glutei vigorosi e solidi nella tensione in cui li costringe, si sforza di mantenersi attaccato al parquet, ma soltanto perché è una testarda che difficilmente rinuncia. Sono sette anni che si allena e non sarà il suo seno prosperoso che ostacola l’impresa, stretto in quel tutù rosa salmone, a farla demordere.  
Dalila la guarda con un’espressione che non ammette alcuna difficoltà, in ciò che sta facendo, mentre Clarissa giura di essere un po’ arrossata in viso, per la troppa concentrazione.  
“Come vado?” le chiede, riscoprendosi ad aver trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento.  
Dalila le sorride ampiamente, guardando il suo profilo. Sembra incantarsi quanto più di dovuto sui suoi fianchi morbidi e sul suo fondoschiena tesissimo e Clarissa giura di vedere anche una scintilla indecifrabile passarle nei suoi occhi azzurrissimi mentre la studia, ma poi “devi lavorarci ancora un po’” dice, adagiando una sua mano all’altezza delle due fossette di venere di Clarissa, nascoste dal tessuto scivoloso del tutù.  
“Lavora da qui” le consiglia. “Una volta che riuscirai ad essere ancorata al pavimento in questo punto, senza che tu ti senta provata o affaticata, il gioco è fatto! Anche i tuoi piedi si scioglieranno” spinge come una carezza, mentre Clarissa si sente andare a fuoco (insomma più di quanto già non fosse) mentre percepisce quelle dita sfiorarla delicatamente, come se non volessero farle del male ma solo darle piacere e confortarla. Dalila torna a guardarla nei suoi occhi castani e le sorride di nuovo.  
Si sorridono entrambe. Per la prima volta in modo diverso. Con una scintilla, nelle iridi di entrambe, ancora indecifrabile, che si salutano a loro volta, facendo ognuno la piacevole conoscenza dell’altra.  
Ma quando la maestra Lea: “Dalila, vieni, mostra a Serena come si effettua un _changement de pieds_ partendo con la quinta posizione” l’incanto svanisce, così come Dalila che si alza in un battito di ciglia e con la stessa delicatezza di una piuma inizia la dimostrazione del passo senza peccare di una virgola.  
 

***

  
Con un gemito, Clarissa si chiede mentalmente come ci siano arrivate a quel punto. La scuola di danza in cui è cresciuta, assieme a Dalila, non è molto grande. Ma per arrivare allo stanzino in cui si sono rinchiuse è complicato come addentrarsi in un labirinto. Dal giorno della scintilla, tutto è cambiato pur restando tutto uguale. Seppur apparentemente.  
Clarissa ha pensato a Dalila. Diversamente dal solito, e sempre più spesso. Dalila è più brava con i fatti, che con i pensieri, perciò è grazie a lei se si son ritrovate incastrate in quello sgabuzzino. Ma partiamo dal principio.  
Arrivano in anticipo come sempre alla loro scuola di danza. Dalila aspetta Clarissa all’entrata, con la borsa tra le mani. Ha pensato e immaginato cosa fare per tutta la notte e ha dormito poco, anche perché mentre lo faceva scriveva messaggi nella chat con Clarissa. Le occhiaie che ha nascosto con un po’ di trucco ne sono la prova. Quando vede la chioma riccia e chiara di Clarissa avvicinarsi, dopo aver parcheggiato il motorino, sorride emozionata. Il cuore le batte sulla cassa toracica provocandole una tachicardia emotiva che difficilmente si placherà. Non cessa, infatti, nemmeno quando Clarissa la raggiunge e la investe col suo profumo di primavera. Clarissa la saluta col migliore dei sorrisi che subito Dalila ricambia carezzandole una guancia. Ed entrambe si innamorano silenziosamente al solo guardarsi, riconoscendo e ammirando ognuna la bellezza innocente e timida dell’altra. Entrano, mentre si domandano i convenevoli: “Come stai?”, “Come è andata l’interrogazione di storia?”, “e tu il compito di matematica?”.  
Hanno parlato tutta la notte, scambiandosi dei messaggi che hanno lasciato, nello spazio delle loro camerette, diversi sospiri. E hanno tradotto quella scintilla accesa e dirompente da qualche settimana con parole che a voce mai si sarebbero dette, o perlomeno non con lo stesso coraggio. Ma se non fosse per Dalila, Clarissa non avrebbe mai provato a comunicarle i suoi sentimenti. Invece Dalila l’ha investita con le sue sensazioni, con le sue emozioni scritte con parole indisponenti ma dolcissime, forti come uno schiaffo ma espressive come una carezza. E Clarissa ha trovato il coraggio di dirle che era tutto contraccambiato e che lo era stato dal momento stesso in cui era successo a Dalila.  
Si guardano, complici, mentre camminano sfiorandosi le dita in un gesto che nascondono tra i fianchi dei loro corpi vicinissimi. Sono inesperte, ma curiose. Le caratteristiche tipiche di un primo amore che prende forma.  
Si preparano, svestendosi dei loro abiti. Dalila si riempie gli occhi delle forme di Clarissa, mentre quest’ultima, timida, arrossisce e cerca nello zaino le calze bianche che non si vogliono far trovare. Dalila ride divertita, mentre le ruba ancora qualche immagine di lei che le dà le spalle. Si morde un labbro mentre nello stomaco le si riaccende quella fiamma ardente, che aspira di nuovo fino alle sue iridi chiare, dove una scintilla esprime tutta la sua malizia. I suoi pensieri sono indicibili, ma hanno la forza di un uragano. Uno di quelli che si sta formando e caricando di energie, fino al momento apice in cui crea solo disordine e caos.  
Si volta verso il proprio zaino e inizia a prepararsi. Indossa anche lei le calze bianche, il tutù e le scarpette. Quando si volta, di nuovo, trova Clarissa impegnata a raccogliere i capelli in un elegante chignon, davanti allo specchio. Attraverso il riflesso si guardano nuovamente. La forcina incastrata tra le labbra carnose scivola quando un fremito la coglie impreparata. Dalila la sente imprecare una maledizione, così le si avvicina. “Fatti aiutare, dai” le dice, adagiando le proprie mani sulle dita di Clarissa, strette nei capelli ondulati.  
Dalila è poco più alta di lei e spazzolandole i capelli con le dita, inizia a raccogliere ogni ciocca di capelli. “Ho dimenticato di stirarli, oggi, e ora sono impossibili da raccogliere” si lamenta.  
Clarissa abbozza un sorriso e Dalila, cercandola nel riflesso dello specchio, “niente è impossibile, per me” le risponde maliziosamente. Con un pollice le carezza la nuca, fingendo di aver dimenticato un ciuffo di capelli. Dalila non si perde una reazione e, così, sente Clarissa tremare chiaramente.  
Sorride ancora più ampiamente. “I miei capelli- i miei capelli sono impossibili, Dali” sussurra tentennando un po’.  
Ad un orecchio, quindi: “Sei un incanto, Clary” le dice, facendola arrossire.  
Si rende conto di essere una predatrice in quel momento. E capisce che le piace, perché è Clarissa, reagendo di conseguenza, a farglielo capire.  
Le sistema la coda, ci impiega poco tempo. La raccoglie in una crocchia pomposa ma elegante, e la ferma con diversi fermacapelli.  
“Ecco fatto, visto?” afferma, facendole l’occhiolino. “Ora” continua, spingendola dolcemente schiacciandole un fianco con il proprio “spostati che tocca a me”. Clarissa le fa spazio, ma resta lì, a guardarla, con la scusa di essere pronta e di non aver nulla da fare se non aspettare la sua amica.  
Dalila non ci impiega molto. I suoi capelli liscissimi come spaghetti si tirano da soli in una coda di cavallo che in pochi istanti diventa un piccolo chignon contornato da un’elegante rete. Dalila si guarda allo specchio ammirando il proprio lavoro e Clarissa la imita, mentre inavvertitamente, senza neppure accorgersene, si morde un labbro.  
“Hai le lentiggini” afferma, sorprendendosi di se stessa per aver parlato ad alta voce. È Dalila ad arrossire un po’, insolitamente. Annuisce. “Le nascondo facilmente con il fondotinta. Non mi piacciono, le trovo antiestetiche” risponde. “Non so perché oggi si vedano così tanto, uffa” conclude con tono scocciato.  
Ma quando Clarissa replica “Mi piacciono tanto”, Dalila la guarda, alza la bocca da un lato sorridendole dolcemente e forse dentro di sé sente già il bisogno di non nasconderla più, quella sua imperfezione. Perché a Clarissa piacciono.  
È in quel momento, probabilmente, che l’uragano inizia ad agire provocando caos. Dalila infatti si guarda intorno, lo spogliatoio è ancora vuoto e la maestra Lea, probabilmente già in sala, non le ha viste. Così si affretta a nascondere i loro zaini, in modo che sia impossibili rintracciarli, e subito dopo afferra una mano di Clarissa. Senza dire nulla la trascina verso il corridoio che conduce a una piccola scala a chiocciola e al piccolissimo bagno di servizio. Salgono le scale, in fretta cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile.  
Clarissa non fa in tempo a chiederle dove stiano andando, anche perché lo capisce da sé. E pur volendo, lo stomaco ingarbugliato così com’è non le permetterebbe di parlare con raziocinio.  
Arrivano al piano di sopra, uno stretto ambiente composto da una sola stanza, che in quella piccola scuola di quartiere usano come sgabuzzino, e Dalila chiude entrambe dentro.  
“Cosa fai?” riesce a domandare Clarissa, ma ancora una volta non ha bisogno di una risposta, perché quando Dalila si volta a guardarla, è la scintilla a parlare per entrambe.  
“Ti ricordi cosa ti ho scritto ieri?” le sussurra a pochi centimetri di distanza dalla sua bocca. Clarissa le guarda le labbra e poi dritto nelle iridi. Annuisce piano e poi nega. “Hai scritto tante cose, ieri notte” balbetta. Dalila ridacchia. Eh sì, per parlare fino alle tre di notte, le parole sono state tante. Eppure sa a quale pensiero è indirizzata la sua mente e sa che anche Clarissa sta fissando le stesse parole.  
“Ti ho scritto che i baci non si chiedono, ma che rubarli è controproducente perché dall’altra parte potrebbe arrivare un rifiuto. E ti ho chiesto di pensare a una possibile soluzione, ci hai pensato?”  
Clarissa non può fare a meno di avvampare, nello stesso modo in cui si è ritrovata a fare sotto le coperte quella notte. Guarda le iridi celesti di Dalila e si morde prepotentemente il labbro. Ha la gola secca e in quello stato è del tutto incerta che possa venir fuori qualcosa di buono. Soprattutto un bacio.  
Ma, oddio, solo lei sa quanto i suoi desideri si ravvivino al solo pensiero di poter baciare Dalila. La sua Dalila.  
“L’altra parte potrebbe farle capire che non ha nessuna intenzione di rifiutarla” afferma piano, in un sussurro che ha del coraggio. Dalila la guarda divertita e “in che modo?” le domanda, mentre a piccoli passi la sospinge verso una parete, l’unica libera in cui una finestra piccola e rettangolare riempie la stanza di luce sufficiente per vedere. Per vedersi maliziosamente.  
Clarissa, che si sente stretta nella trappola di corpo e parole in cui l’altra l’ha circoscritta, finisce per gettarsi a terra, scivolando con la schiena contro la parete. Respira profondamente, mentre Dalila, con un ghigno, la segue, sedendosi di fronte. “Che succede?” domanda.  
Clarissa la guarda, in silenzio. Si specchia in quelle iridi chiare. Che sia nel panico è ovvio, ma prende tempo rispondendo “sto pensando in che modo” spiega, piegando le ginocchia verso il proprio addome, per abbracciarsi in conforto all’imbarazzo che prova.  
Dalila la guarda, analizzando la posizione di chiusura in cui l’amica si è posta nei suoi confronti, e si acciglia. “Clary, non dobbiamo per forz-” tenta, afferrandole una mano che stringe nella sua. Ma Clarissa intreccia quel legame di dita e “no, no” la ferma all’istante. “Ma lasciami pensare”.  
Dalila sorride e annuisce, mentre col pollice inizia a solleticare il dorso della mano di Clarissa. Si perde, per qualche secondo, a dedicarsi a quell’innocuo gesto e non pensa più a nulla. È il profumo di Clarissa, così fresco e invitante, che ogni volta le procura quel senso di abbandono ancestrale. Pensa spesso che l’odore di una persona sia il paradiso di un innamorato. E probabilmente, quello di Clarissa è il suo.  
La pelle, invece, tanto candida, morbida, soffice e liscia deve essere, per una sconosciuta legge dei sensi, l’inferno. Il toccarla le provoca diverse reazioni. E in quel momento riesce a farle desiderare i voleri più illeciti. Si morde il labbro e rialza gli occhi per cercare quelli di Clarissa, che sta fissando lì dove lei la sta toccando. Il Purgatorio è quello sgabuzzino in cui si son rinchiuse per rimediare agli errori: tutti i peccati che non hanno commesso.  
“E se l’altra persona la baciasse per farle capire che non la rifiuterebbe?” dice d’un fiato. Dalila l’ha compresa solo perché conosce ogni suo imbarazzo. Si morde l’interno della bocca, perché a quel punto la bacerebbe d’impeto, anche a costo di spaventarla. Ma Clarissa è ancora chiusa in se stessa e non pensa che sia pronta. L’ultima cosa che vuole fare è terrorizzarla.  
“Non si tratterebbe comunque di un bacio rubato?” domanda retoricamente, detestandosi per non averle dato ragione. A quest’ora si starebbero già baciando.  
Clarissa annuisce, piano, un po’ seccata per la ragionevolezza di quella risposta.  
È già rassegnata dal fatto che i timori di entrambe, e soprattutto i suoi, non permetterà a nessuna delle due di fare ciò che vogliono.  
Ma Dalila non si dà mai per vinta; è impavida tanto quanto, e forse più, dell’ostinazione di Clarissa con la danza. La mano che carezzava il dorso di quella di Clarissa si sposta sul polso e scivola lungo tutto il braccio. “Posso farmi più vicina a te, Clary?”  
Clarissa annuisce confusa, lasciandole libero spazio di fare ciò che vuole. Così le ginocchia si allargano leggermente in modo tale che Dalila possa insinuarsi fra di esse. La posizione che assumono è strana, ma con i propri petti a scontrarsi leggermente tra loro, abbracciate con le gambe e, subito dopo, con gli occhi che si fissano pacatamente, tutto sembra distendersi e ogni paranoia scompare.  
A parlare è nuovamente Dalila che “abbiamo parlato troppo e, come è ovvio che accadesse, si è complicato tutto” mette in chiaro. Clarissa annuisce appena. Col cuore in gola, quella vicinanza la confonde come se il respiro di Dalila le restituisse indietro una pozione sconosciuta in grado di assuefarle i sensi.  
“Perciò torniamo al principio. Io-” e senza concludere, Dalila le si avvicina quel tanto per sfiorarle la bocca con la propria. Un leggerissimo tocco di labbra che si avviluppano, salutandosi e dicendosi subito addio. “Ti bacio, ma-” un altro bacio ancora.  
Poi si guardano, in silenzio, ed è successo. Si sorridono. “Non è un bacio rubato” spiega Dalila. Clarissa nega e, sorprendentemente, è lei d’impeto a ripetere il gesto, baciandola con un po’ più di brio. Stavolta c’è un suono. È divertente. Quasi buffo. Ma anche le labbra, senza l’aiuto della voce, sanno creare una melodia. La musica di uno bacio. Clarissa vorrebbe ascoltarla in loop, e giura che non si stancherebbe mai.  
Tornano a guardarsi di nuovo. I petti di entrambe si alzano e abbassano come se avessero danzato per ore. E invece a farlo sono stati solo i desideri di entrambi che, come volevano, si sono incrociati.  
“Questo un po’ lo è, però” ironizza Dalila. Clarissa si morde un labbro. “Rifiuti?” dice con un filo di voce.  
Dalila ridacchia e prima di baciarla di nuovo, chiude il discorso con una domanda retorica: “Ma sei pazza?”.  
Questa volta i desideri danzano un po’ di più, per mezzo di quelle bocche che ad ogni bacio in più trovano sempre più difficile separarsi. Sono baci casti ma esplorativi. Le labbra di una si dischiudono per carezzare e avvolgere dolcemente le labbra dell’altra. E poi è un susseguirsi di prove e similitudini. Fino a quando, coraggiosamente, abbracciandosi con le mani che navigano sulle schiene, cercano di approfondire.  
Quando la lingua di Dalila si intrufola piano e con cortesia nella bocca di Clarissa, quest’ultima si agita ma risponde con prontezza.  
Ed è a quel punto che entrambe scoprono ciò che è risaputo in tutto il mondo, grazie ai Negramaro: “un bacio non conosce l’innocenza*”.  
Perché è quella che perdono entrambe, quando l’uragano che scombinava le emozioni di Dalila, travolge anche Clarissa. Si stringono come se qualche forza oscura volesse dividerle. O semplicemente per sentirsi reciprocamente più addosso. E i bacini infiocchettati di un grazioso rosa si fanno una cosa sola, come i seni che già strizzati nel  tutù si strofinano l’uno contro l’altro. Dalila finisce per sfasciare ciò che ha aggiustato: e lo chignon di Clarissa si smonta come un castello di sabbia. I capelli ondulati le si sciolgono tra le dita ed è solo un pretesto per farsi più prepotente in quel bacio, che oramai non ha nemmeno più alcuna parvenza di innocenza, quando glieli stringe per non lasciarla scappare.  
Istigata dall’amica, Clarissa tenta di fare la stessa cosa. Le toglie la retina che tiene lo chignon e poi subito anche l’elastico che stringe la coda di capelli. Con una mano sulla nuca, coperta dalla lunghezza dei capelli, le due si tengono ferme in quell’abbraccio, mentre col bacio, che unisce le loro labbra, volano altrove.  
Non sanno nessuna delle due come si ritrovano ad ansimare mentre le loro intimità vestite si ritrovano a contatto a strofinarsi tra loro con esigenza e voluttà, esprimendo quindi tutto ciò che col corpo non si sono mai dette ma che con la mente hanno immaginato spesso, soprattutto la notte precedente.  
I gemiti sommessi che soffocano tra le labbra ancorate e affatto intenzionate a distanziarsi sono l’espressione dell’innocenza persa. Dalila si fa sbrigativa e capricciosa quando con la mano libera posata sul fondoschiena di Clarissa, se la spinge addosso per sentirla ancora più sfregare sul suo sesso. E Clarissa è inerme, mentre rabbrividisce a quelle sensazioni che, fino a un attimo prima, erano totalmente sconosciute; ma che ora, che finalmente hanno fatto la sua conoscenza, è certa che nulla sarà in grado di fargliele dimenticare.  
Tutto è seriamente troppo confuso per essere in grado di capire cosa le stia procurando più piacere. Se quello sfregare dei seni, perfettamente sincronizzati in quella danza lenta e sinuosa, o le loro bocche che si carezzano, impercettibilmente, in un momento, e sempre più profondamente, subito dopo. Se è il modo in cui Dalila le stringe i capelli per trattenerla in un posto da cui Clarissa non ha alcuna intenzione di scappare, o se è il modo inesperto ma curioso di entrambe per studiare e toccare ogni parte dei loro corpi esagitati. Se è lo sfregare del tessuto del tutù in quel loro punto così delicato e intimo, al quale mai prima di allora hanno dedicato quel tipo di attenzioni. O se è, infine, quello stringersi sempre più spasmodico e prepotente, con le braccia e soprattutto con le gambe, legate come due forbici incastrate tra loro. Non lo sa, Clarissa, e nemmeno Dalila, ma non è più importante quando si ritrova a schiacciare la sua bocca su quella di Dalila per tacerle l’orgasmo di piacere che raggiunge come una sorpresa inaspettata.  
Clarissa ha gli occhi sgranati, ma quel suono di puro piacere le procura delle sensazioni nuove. Come se non aspettasse che quel momento per poter seguire l’altra. E, così, mentre Dalila ride, sopraffatta dai sensi di una libido che l’hanno travolta e fatta rabbrividire impotente, Clarissa raggiunge il piacere e trema negli spasmi dell’orgasmo, stretta dalle braccia di Dalila che dolcemente, senza perdersi nemmeno una reazione del suo viso incapricciato, le spazzola i capelli con le dita di una mano, finendo per carezzarle il viso e baciarla di sorrisi.  
 

***

   
Sono rimaste in silenzio per qualche minuto ancora. Nella stessa posizione. Abbracciate, perfino con gli occhi. Silenziosamente si sono chieste cosa sia successo, se sia normale per tutti baciarsi in quel modo o se è stato magico soltanto per loro.  
Degli altri non interessa a nessuna delle due. A Dalila “ti sei pentita?” preoccupa che Clarissa possa aver paura delle conseguenze. Perché uscite fuori da quello sgabuzzino, nulla sarà più uguale. Clarissa sorride appena, la parvenza di un’innocenza macchiata di malizia. “Io? Io se si potesse ricomincerei da capo già da ora”.  
Dalila ride apertamente, ma Clarissa è celere nel tapparle la bocca con la propria. Si baciano per gioco, in modo casto da far impallidire ciò che hanno fatto precedentemente. Ma come la scintilla trova breccia fra loro, il bacio si fa nuovamente appassionato e travolgente e ogni imbarazzo delle loro prepotenze scivola nel dimenticatoio. Si separano per prendere fiato, poggiando l’una la fronte su quella dell’altra. Si guardano ancora: non sanno cosa accade, ma sanno che è un pericolo ogni volta che le loro labbra si incrociano in quei baci passionali. Qualcuno la chiama chimica. E le reazioni che scatena sono veramente pericolose.  
 “Quello che mi preoccupa è soltanto una cosa: come farò a starti lontana durante la lezione? Come mi impedirò di cercarti con gli occhi e con le mani?” le chiede Dalila. Ma anche Clarissa si pone la stessa domanda. Per questo inizia a baciarle una guancia scendendo lungo il collo. Si è infatti posta il problema: e se nel guardarla durante la lezione si chiedesse cosa si prova a baciare quello strato di pelle e l’inconsapevolezza la mangiasse viva fino a farla impazzire? Perciò, si è detta, meglio rimediare. Meglio farlo subito, baciandola e mordendola e stringendola e accarezzandola. Senza nemmeno più alcuna timidezza o timore di esagerare, Clarissa arriva poco al di sotto della clavicola spoglia, dove lo scollo del tutù copre tutto il resto e bacia anche lì, procedendo. Le strizza il germoglio immaturo di seno con il palmo della mano e la bacia da sopra il tutù, mordendole piano il capezzolo che si intravede appena. Dalila sussulta con un ansimo inaspettato e la spinge via. “Cosa fai?” le domanda, ridacchiando.  
“Cerco di conoscere e memorizzare ogni cosa di te in modo tale da non impazzire quando non potrò toccarti tra poco… mi sembra ovvio” sentenzia, mentre lascia Dalila ridere ancora di più. Quando quest’ultima torna seria, però, annuisce e le si avventa addosso con entrambe le mani, stringendole i glutei sodi e spingendosela addosso. “Sei così morbida, Clarissa… Le tue forme ho sempre creduto di invidiarle ma invece la mia è sempre stata pura gelosia, non invidia. Voglio che sia solo io a poterti toccare così…”.  
Clarissa ride e annuisce, arrossendo un po’, mentre una mano di Dalila dalla natica raggiunge un seno. Lo avvolge tra il pollice e l’indice e lo spinge verso il centro, facendo in modo che un eccesso di carne fuoriesca dallo scollo del tutù. Subito dopo lo avviluppa con la propria bocca e succhia in un bacio possessivo. Clarissa tenta di allontanarla, inutilmente, spaventata dal fatto che l’altra possa lasciarle dei segni, ma quando geme involontariamente concede a Dalila lo sfizio di farsi più prepotente. E il seno di Clarissa esce fuori dall’indumento, mostrando tutta l’aureola più scura, assieme al piccolo chiodino turgido che Dalila succhia avidamente.  
“Dalì…”  
Ed è solo a quel richiamo ansimato, che Dalila le schiocca un altro ultimo bacio sul seno, restituendolo alla costrizione del tutù. “Dalì” ripete pensierosa. “Sì. Io ti renderò la mia musa su tela” afferma scioccamente.  
Clarissa nega col capo mentre un cipiglio aggrotta la sua fronte. “E tu sarai la mia Lorca e mi incastrerai tra i versi delle tue poesie”. Clarissa ride.  
“Sì, ma tu non dipingi e io non scrivo poesie, Dali”.  
Dalila alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa. “E allora cosa faremo l’una per l’altra?” domanda seccata.  
Clarissa sorride, le carezza una guancia spostandole una ciocca dietro l’orecchio e ad un soffio di labbra: “Noi danzeremo, Dali” conclude con pacata ovvietà.  
Dalila sorride. Quella è una promessa. Clarissa la imita. Quella è la fine del loro inizio. Poi non resta che il futuro.  
Un futuro che danzeranno entrambe, per il momento insieme, immortalando in eterno quel ricordo nello sgabuzzino come fosse un _pas de Sissonne._  
E che la danza non si offenda.


End file.
